The Mist
by Ninyria
Summary: [ Uranus x Shina. Bloody Roar: Primal Fury. Reposted. PWP. COMPLETE. ] Shina meets an escapee. [ EXPLICIT YURI. Be Warned. ]


Title: The Mist  
Fandom: Bloody Roar: Primal Fury  
Pairing: Uranus x Shina  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: EXPLICIT YURI, PWP, pure smut, lemon.  
AN/Summary: pointless piece of writing to fulfill my fantasy. my first Yuri fanfiction. Characters or the game is not mine.  
Disclaimer: I do not own BR:PF or make money off of it.  
Status: Finished.

* * *

The cool morning air soothed her skin and the slight wetness along her boots verified that the night before was raining. As she walked through the woods, the mist thickened. That was making Shine feel weird. It even made an eerie sound of humming. She felt someone's presence and looked around to locate the figure. She stepped off a huge log and gave up, shouting, "Who's there?"

"Nobody," the mist replied. Shina frowned.

"Who is nobody?"

"A nobody."

"Does nobody have a name?"

It sighed in frustration. "Nobody has no name."

"That sucks," she said. She continued walking in the woods, feeling awkward talking to the mist… or herself. Shina was fairly certain it was a female's voice.

After a short walk, she stopped by the pond. It was eerily beautiful- dark emerald green, clean with lilies floating atop but there was no hint of life.

"Are you following me?" the blonde said after pondering.

"Nah," it said.

"Can't you tell me where you are?"

"In the water."

Shina looked at the water, still and silent. She kicked the water by her boots, making splashing sounds. She startled herself because she didn't realize it would make a loud noise in this silence. She waited for a reply.  
"Get in the water."

"Clothes," Shina said grouchily.

"Off," it said immediately. Thelook of the water'spurificationdemanded respect. Shina guessed it was more appropriate if she was going into the water nude.

"Fine," she said, using her boots to take one apiece off then another. Then she began to strip her blue outfit. Shina caressed her breasts and her toned stomach before continuing to unbutton her pants. After taking off her pants off, she was completely naked. Shina quivered as the mist coated her.

Once comfortable with the surroundings, she put her foot in the water, checking its temperature. To her surprise, it was warm. She walked into the pond until the water level reached her waist and bent her knees to fill up the water to her neck.

She softly moaned at the feeling of warm water enveloping her body.

"Good girl," the female said, startling Shina. She almost had forgotten about the voice. Soon the mist started to thicken.

A lump was being created in Shina's throat as she watched the mist turning into a human shape. Violet electric-like flickers appeared around it. The human form went swiftly into the water, splashing. Shina backed up a little and waited for anything to happen.

Suddenly she felt two hands on her thighs.

Shina gasped. Then someone's head moved out of the surface and stared right in her eyes. A beautiful older female Shina was looking at.

The first thing she looked at was her intense golden eyes. Her hair was vibrantly color of turquoise, the bangs touching her pinkened cheeks. Her whole face feature was rounded, even, and beautiful.

"Hello there," the stranger purred, her body moving closer to Shina's. Shina subconsciously confirmed the voice was the same one she heard in the mist. Shina had no idea that she had encountered an escapee, kingdom wanted.

"W-who are you?"

Uranus. It was Uranus.

"Shh, Shina," she said softly, her bloody red lips dangerously close to her mouth.

"How-how you'd know my-" she was cut off with a hard kiss. A tongue was in her mouth, licking her rooftop and teased Shina's tongue. Tasted so sweet... Shina had to kiss her back.

Without a doubt, Shina felt fingers fondling her clit. She gasped at this; breathing was caught as she realized that she had long nails. Uranus grinned.

Shina always loved women. Now was her chance…

"Hey… Mist," Shina decided to give this female a name. She wrapped her arms around the body—oh beautiful womanly body. She was naked oh yes… Shina's clit started to stir with anticipation.

"You want me, yes?" Uranus asked, her fingers teasing her.

"Yesss…" Shina hissed softly and moved one of her hands to grab her perky breast. Uranus moved her fingers to touch Shina's less feminine body to explore.

"Touch me," Uranus whispered, seduction in her voice. She arched her neck slightly and the blonde took the suggestion. She pulled Uranus' body closer and pounced on her neck to start kissing and sucking.

Uranus moaned and for some reason, she grasped Shina harder, their breasts pushing hard together. Shina was about to protest but she felt a sudden pressure in their bodies. She removed her mouth from Uranus' neck and opened her eyes.

"Much better…" Uranus said, loosening up the grasp. They were somewhere else.

Shina looked around and noticed they were lying on a blanket in the foggy woods. She reluctantly agreed. But then she lost herself, staring at her companion's body. She had long perfect legs… and too bad they weren't sprawled out. That'd make Shina go wet at the sight.

Uranus was propping on her elbow so Shina could see her curvy hips and stomach. Her breasts-

"Enjoy what you're seeing?" Uranus said, stopping Shina from staring too long. The blonde blushed.

"You're beautiful," she whispered, whole-heartedly. She was a perfect creature. Uranus smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Their tongues came into a passionate lock.

While kissing, Shina gently push her companion's shoulders so she was on top. She moaned at the contact of their skins. She gently pushed her legs apart by using her thigh. Her hand was on Uranus' side, slowly caressing on the skin as it moved. Shina cupped one of her breasts, claiming it as her own. Unlike her own, they were smaller, firmer, and shapelier.

Which happened to be her preferences in women.  
She gave it a twist, then rubbed over her nipple. Uranus looked at her with lust in her eyes and Shina grinned, lowering her head to another breast to engulf her mouth around the erected tit. She pulled away slightly to swirl her tongue around it. Uranus sighed, feeling herself getting more wet.

"Please…"

"Please what," Shina said automatically.

"Your mouth on me."

Wasting no time, the blonde lowered her lips to kiss her full figure body on the way down. Uranus was too tense for which Shina could tell and whispered against her heated skin, "Relax…"

She kissed her thigh and moved her mouth tenderly toward her sex. She pressed her nose to smell her deeply and the older female gasped. Pulling back she kissed her clit and flipped her tongue out at it. It twitched.

Oh god, it made Shina twitch between her legs too. Not able to contain her control, she drove her tongue in her pussy.

Uranus moaned and slightly arched her back. Shina used her fingers to open her a little to push her tongue in deeper. She moved her tongue into a circular motion and sucked on her clit gently.

Her companion grasped her blonde spiky hair as Shina intensify her orgasm. Uranus began to move against her tongue, panting softly.

Shina knew she was dripping down her thigh from the beautiful sounds Uranus made. She wanted to finger herself whilst her clit in her mouth but she wanted to please her first. So she pulled out her tongue but not quite done with it and pressed a finger in her opening. She continued to stroke her sweet sex long and hard with her tongue when pushing in her finger.

Shina kept pushing in and out her finger, adding one more and searched for her g-spot till Uranus gasped. Shina started to rapidly lick her clit, once in a while sucked her clitoris whilst thrusting her fingers hard and fast.

Uranus was moaning loudly as her orgasm approached. Her muscles were contracting deliciously around her fingers as she cummed in her mouth. Shina continued this till Uranus was spent.

"So…how was it," Shina grinned, her own breathings ragged. The aqua-haired female sat up slowly and pulled Shina till she was sitting on her laps, smearing cum all over. She noticed her sex wanting so much attention so she rubbed onto her pussy to stimulate the blonde again. Her nails grazed across and Shina mewled, getting all excited again.

"Mist!"  
"Oh Shina, I want you to be mine."

Before Shina could think about this statement, a long finger finally slipped swiftly inside of her. She moaned, straddling Uranus to get in a better position where she could feel it. The finger brushed against her g-spot and another finger went in, stroking her sweet passage walls.

"More," the blonde panted. Uranus complied by adding a third finger and it was enough. Uranus let her move in the way Shina wanted to move to pleasure herself. Slowly Shina rode her fingers to begin with but soon all of her senses were gone. She started to fuck her hand harder and faster, panting.

Uranus merely enjoyed the view of Shina's rounded breasts thrusting near her face and the movements of her hips that made her look more curved. She even liked the way Shina forced her fingers to move inside of warm velvet heat. She kissed Shina hard, sucking on her tongue to taste herself.

Shina gasped into the kiss, marking her orgasm. Her pussy clutched in rhythm, swallowing Uranus' fingers hungrily. Shina cummed a lot onto her hand. Uranus swore she felt herself cum too.

"Oh Mist, only if you told me your name…" she'd scream it. She sighed and wrapped herself around Uranus possessively.

"These people call me Uranus," Uranus said almost sadly, "But I don't like that… I like what you call me."

Shina widened her eyes at the mention of that name. She had heard it before. "Mist?"

"Yes."

She shook her head, pushing the familiarity away and asked, "Okay, Mist. Can I have you… you're beautiful."

"Yes," the aqua-haired one replied and pulled out her fingers. She licked Shina's salty sweetness off of her fingers. "But I have to go now."

"Why?" Shina shouted, her voice louder than she wanted it to be, "But how will I see you again?"

Uranus smiled and kissed her deeply, "I have some business undone. Don't worry, I'll find you again. You're mine."

With that, she stood up and faded into the mist. Shina took the blanket and wrapped it around herself. She started to stand up and walked over to the pond where she had left her clothes. She was thinking all the way…contemplating herself as off the market and repeated her words, "I'm yours."

* * *


End file.
